my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Room for Three
---- Akasuke let out a sigh as he checked his phone for a text. It was a spare period, and he had promised that'd he meet a special someone, but she was yet to decide on a location. His phone buzzed with a notification; a text to be more specific. Meet me in the gym. were the only words, simple and straight to the point. Akasuke made his way over, opening the door and spotting her, sitting beside some red-haired girl. "Hey." he called out, waving. His special someone, the Russian baroness Anastasia, slowly silenced her rant towards her friend as he entered. Her frustration were significantly visible with her cheeks slowly losing the blush that had crept up, and, of course her posture relaxing. Her attention refocused on the red-haired male. "Hey," Stacy replied to him with a softness which broke her foreign accent, as she gave him a warm smile. "Lizzy," She poked her friend, "That's Akasuke, he's seated near you luckily, Aka meet Lizzy!" Akasuke smiled as he looked down towards Stacy. He walked up to her, planting a kiss on her lips. Akasuke looked back up at the red-haired girl. "So that's the Lizzy you've been talking about?" The greeting of Akasuke causes the soft expression on her face to remain. Looking up to him, the blonde locks fall behind her shoulders as she takes his hand in hers, playing mindlessly with his fingers. "Yeah, I thought my favourite redheads should finally meet each other!" She would finally cool her heels a bit, the argument fading with a new arrival. That is until she saw it was a boy. “Look, I ain’t got time for your shit got it? So beh-” “What are you doing?!?!? You can’t do shit like that!!! She’ll get pregnant!!” Lizzy exclaimed, preparing to swat the newcomer. Akasuke raised a brow, confused by Liz’s statement. She really had no idea how any of this his worked, did she. He sighed in exasperation, a slight chuckle leaving his lips. “You do know that kissing doesn’t get people pregnant, right?” He asked, "Cause of it did, she’d have been pregnant a long time ago.” "No..NO. YOU FUCKING PERVERT. I ain't have some cunt like you sidling up to Stacie!" Lizzy retorts, gun drawn and ready for a pistol-whipping. "Why you letting this fucker whoo you Lizzy? Reddies are up to no good most of the time; I know cause I am one." Perhaps it was the language barrier that confused Stacy or the blonde simply misunderstood them. But the draw of guns made her understand the situation better. "Woa!" Stacy jumps from her seat, standing in-between them, and admits what the boy means to her. "He's my b-boyfriend, Liz!" "YOUR WHAT? This...this chump is your boyfriend??!!" Liz exclaimed, half-choking on the revelation. Her mind flashed back to the relationship between her parents, the two opposites attracting before starting their own life together. She shook her head to clear it. "You gotta be joking." "Nope," Akasuke responded. "I am indeed her boyfriend. You're Elizabeth, right?" Her nose curled a bit. "Yeah, don't wear it out. Name's Lizzy or Lizzie for short got it?" "Sure," Akasuke responded. "Call me Aka, it's easier." "Sure Suke," she responded, ignoring his request. "So you're from these parts right? Mr. Pervert." Akasuke rolled his eyes. "Yeah. I work at a bar when I'm not at school. You must be from the United States." "Damn straight; Texan proud and Texas Strong," she said, pride coloring her tone. One could almost see an American flag framing the background behind her. "I'm a Waco lass; doubt you know where that is though. My pa owns a massive ranch; ma's a banker." "Cool, cool, cool, cool, cool, cool." Akasuke responded. He then snickered. "Did you actually think kissing gets people pregnant?" "S-Shut up. It does; you're just lucky it hasn't happened yet," Liz retorted. Akasuke laughed. "Come on, really?" He shook his head, still laughing. "Kissing doesn't lead to that, sex does. You do know what sex is, right?" "The fuck is sex?" she fumed, his laughing thoroughly pissing off the redhead. "Look bitch, take that smart ass tone of yours and shove it somewhere else or I'll do it for you." "Ohhhh my lord." Akasuke was in disbelief. Did this girl know nothing? "God, you're...really? You don't know what sex is?" The blonde finally chimed in her tone of amusement, fit of laughter escaping her. "Oh Lizzy, darlin'." This was a first for Stacy, and curiosity got to her. "Tell me... did you ever get the birds and the bees talk? I know I didn't." "No you ass; if I did know I wouldn't ask now would I?" Lizzie continued, before turning her attention to Stacy. "No, my ma and pa ain't gave me the 'birds and the bees talk'. They said they'd tell me what it meant soon though..." Akasuke laughed. "Guess Stacy and I will have to explain it to you." he began. "Do you want us to give a demonstration?" he teased, knowing that Liz would most likely overreact at that statement. And if he right, Stacy would play along for now. He was correct in that regard. "NO. I don't want a fucking demonstration, ya cunt; don't ya got a modest bone in ya body?" she snapped in response, twirling her pistol as she prepared to swat him with it. "Tsk, tsk, tsk." Akasuke responded. "You'd shoot little ol' me?" "For being an asshat and a pervert hell yeah I would," Lizzie retorted, the weapons clicking. "You like this tramp Stacy? How?" The question caught the blonde off-guard, her eyebrows furrowing together as she thought of how to answer her friend. "Weelllll, let's see… he stood up to my dad for one. If you meet my old man that's something unspoken of." It made her side glance at her boyfriend, "And has been there for me like no other." Her last words had a deeper meaning, related to the unfortunate event that had occurred between her father and the fake couple at that time. She laughed it off and continued. "Hard to explain it any better, Lizzy. I just know I fell for him badly." "C’mon I’m sure you had a crush or two on someone before too, Liz!?" "Him? He stood up to your pa? Your pa must be pretty fucking awful then if he's a step up. His ass better be reliable; I ain't got time for dipshits," came Liz's candid response. Her gaze narrowed as she studied Aka, as if to see what spell he had Stacy under. She snorted at her best friend's question. "Me? Nah; my bar's too high. My pa's a man's man; hardworking, diligent, my biggest cheerleader, treats ma like the queen she is, great sense of humor. He's the rock of the family ya know? No guy I've met has shown a smidgen of that and my ma and pa ain't raise me to be the settling type." Category:Roleplays